No Control
by Nati Miles
Summary: Todoroki era centrado e possuía um grande autocontrole na frente dos colegas. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que esse autocontrole sumia com a simples presença de Yaoyorozu Momo.


**Hey, apples! Beleza?  
** **Lá vamos nós com mais uma fic! Tenho me sentido muito criativa esses dias, estou até impressionada com a quantidade que escrevi, HISAHEUSHAESAHEAS.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia não me pertence  
** **Song-fic com a música No Control, do One Direction.  
**

 **Classificação +18, por motivos óbvios.  
**

 **Imagem da capa encontrada no Pinterest e editada por mim.**

 **Fanfic postada aqui, no Nyah! e no Spirit.**

 **Espero que gostem! :D**

* * *

 _ **Waking up, beside you I'm a loaded gun  
I can't contain this anymore  
I'm all yours, I've got no control  
Powerless, and I don't care it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The battle's down my eyes are closed  
No control**_

Todoroki Shouto era um dos mais centrados, fortes e inteligentes de sua sala. Seus movimentos não costumavam ser impulsivos, mas sim muito bem pensados e calculados. A forma como manipulava sua individualidade mostrava o quanto se beneficiara de anos de treinos. Era visto como quieto pelos seus colegas de classe, além de aparentar possuir um alto nível de autocontrole.

Mas o que ninguém sabia era que esse autocontrole sumia com a simples presença de Yaoyorozu Momo.

Não importava quantos mantras o garoto repetia para si, quanto tentava desviar seu olhar dela ou o quanto tentava pensar em outra coisa que não fosse os dois em seu quarto. Quando Momo estava por perto, ele só conseguia olhar para ela, como se todo o resto sumisse. Ele se sentia hipnotizado por ela.

O sentimento que ele nutria por ela era recíproco – ou não seria possível começar um namoro –, mas Momo conseguia ser bem discreta. Talvez essa fosse uma das qualidades que tenha feito Shouto se interessar tanto por ela. Além, é claro, da capacidade dela em acabar com sua sanidade e autocontrole em um estalar de dados.

Yaoyorozu havia acabado de chegar no quarto de Todoroki. A garota deu as quatro batidinhas leves, que eram como um código secreto entre os dois. Shouto abriu a porta, puxou a garota para dentro, deu uma olhada se tinha alguém no corredor e fechou a porta rapidamente. Não poderia correr o perigo de alguém a ver por ali, principalmente por ela ser a vice-representante. Virou-se para sua namorada e sorriu.

\- Oi, Shouto! – ela disse sorrindo e indo em sua direção.

Momo abraçou o namorado com um pouco de força. Apesar de se verem todos os dias, não eram de ficar se abraçando ou beijando na frente dos outros, contentando em apenas andar de mãos dadas. Shouto retribuiu o abraço, levantando seu rosto para dar um beijo. O garoto fazia de tudo para se manter controlado com a namorada, mas ficava cada dia mais difícil. Delicadamente a empurrou para trás até suas pernas alcançarem a cama. A garota caiu sentada e ele foi subindo por cima, fazendo com que ela se deitasse.

 _Estava perdendo o controle!_

Parou de beijá-la e a observou. Seu rosto estava um pouco avermelhado, sua respiração estava pesada e seu corpo (que não estava muito coberto, afinal por conta de sua individualidade havia se acostumado a usar roupas curtas) estava bem colado ao do garoto.A garota sorriu e ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

 _Droga, estava perdendo de novo!_ Tinha que se manter mais controlado...

\- Shouto? – ela o chamou. Ele não sabia se a voz dela estava realmente tão sensual ou se era ele que já estava um pouco descontrolado.

Mas Todoroki não foi capaz de esperar a garota dizer alguma coisa e voltou a beijá-la, com muito mais desejo do que antes. A garota não parecia estar recusando e isso só o excitava mais. Momo já sentia quão excitado o namorado estava e isso despertava nela um desejo que não havia sentido antes.

Shouto começou a descer o beijo pelo rosto de Momo, chegando ao seu pescoço. Deu uma leve mordida e ouviu a garota soltar um suspiro. Uma pequena parte sua que ainda estava sob controle fez com que ele levantasse seu rosto e olhasse nos olhos da namorada.

\- Momo...

\- Confio em você, Shouto – ela disse sorrindo.

E lá se foi a parte que ainda estava sã e sob controle.

Shouto voltou a beijar o pescoço da garota, descendo para os seios. Chegou até a gola da regata que ela estava usando, então ele se separou dela para retirar aquela peça de roupa que já estava começando a atrapalhar. Com uma habilidade que ele não sabia de onde vinha, tirou também o sutiã de Momo – sabia que atrapalharia também em breve.

Continuou descendo com seus beijos entre os seios da garota, que soltava suspiros. Lambeu ao redor do mamilo da garota e deu uma leve mordida, percebendo que ela havia se arrepiado de leve. Colocou o seio dela na boca, dando pequenos chupões e mordidas. Os suspiros passaram a gemidos baixos. Todoroki continuou descendo com os beijos até chegar no cós do short que Yaoyorozu estava usando. Apressou-se em começar a abri-lo, mas foi surpreendido pela namorada.

Momo se sentou subitamente, empurrando Shouto para que ele também sentasse. O garoto ía perguntar se havia algo de errado, mas ela foi mais rápida e tirou a camiseta que ele ainda usava.

\- Não estava muito justo, concorda? – disse sorrindo.

Mas aquele não era o sorriso doce que ela sempre dava a ele. Era um sorriso cheio de malícia e Todoroki pensou que gostaria de vê-lo mais vezes a partir daquele momento.

A garota o empurrou para trás, fazendo com que ele deitasse e se sentou em cima dele. Começou a beijá-lo e ele a pegou pela bunda, apertando levemente e a empurrando para baixo. Momo foi descendo seus beijos para o pescoço e depois para o peitoral, chegando ao cós da bermuda do garoto. Com a ajuda de Shouto, tirou a bermuda e a cueca que ele usava. O garoto tentou se sentar, mas Momo o empurrou de volta e sorriu.

 _Aquele_ sorriso de novo. Ía morrer até o fim da noite com aqueles sorrisos que ela estava dando agora.

E novamente Yaoyorozu foi mais rápida que ele e o surpreendeu: colocou o pênis de Shouto na boca. O garoto soltou um gemido mais alto do que gostaria. Ela não tinha experiência nessas coisas, então não tinha plena certeza se era assim que se fazia, mas ele parecia estar gostando. Momo se dividia entre colocar e tirar lentamente da boca, e lamber toda a extensão enquanto usava a mão para ajudar a masturba-lo.

Shouto tentava conter os gemidos, mas não estava conseguindo com tanta eficácia. Sentiu que estava quase chegando lá, então a levantou e se sentou.

\- Não estava bom? – ela perguntou confusa com o corte abrupto.

\- Muito pelo contrário – ele respondeu a beijando.

O garoto foi deitando Momo e ficou por cima dela novamente. Seria a vez dele de lhe causar todas aquelas sensações. Tirou o short e a calcinha dela e colocou sua cabeça entre as pernas dela. Momo ficou um pouco envergonhada com a situação, mas isso passou assim que sentiu a língua do namorado passando pela sua vagina. Todoroki passava a língua pelo clitóris e descia até entrar um pouco, apertando as coxas dela com as mãos.

Momo estava nas estrelas. Ela já não conseguia mais controlar seus gemidos direito e conseguiu menos ainda quando Shouto colocou um dedo dentro de sua vagina, enquanto continuava lambendo e chupando seu clitóris. Momo dessa vez não aguentou e gemeu muito mais alto do que deveria. Aquilo era como música para os ouvidos do garoto, que continuou o que fazia e adicionou mais um dedo. A garota agarrava o lençol com uma mão enquanto segurava os cabelos do namorado, puxando levemente sempre que sentia um prazer maior. Com os dedos ainda dentro dela, ele desviou sua cabeça um pouco para o lado e deu um belo de um chupão em sua coxa.

Shouto sentou-se e tirou os dedos, os lambendo. Posicionou-se entre as pernas da garota e encaixou seu pênis, ficando levemente por cima dela. Momo gemeu alto novamente e fechou os olhos de um jeito que parecia estar com dor.

\- Você está bem? – ele perguntou enquanto ficava parado a observando. Estava descontrolado de desejo por ela, mas não queria continuar se soubesse que estaria a machucando de alguma forma.

\- Estou ótima – disse abrindo os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Com ela dizendo isso, não havia mais nada que pudesse pará-lo agora. Começou a se movimentar devagar e depois foi acelerando, gemendo com sua namorada. Já havia sonhado diversas vezes com os dois assim, mas nada se comparava ao que sentia agora. Cada arranhada que ela dava em suas costas era como um estímulo para que ele não parasse tão cedo. Cada vai e vem era único e sentia-se hipnotizado pelas reações que causava na garota, tendo ainda mais certeza de que realmente a amava – apesar de ainda não ter dito com todas as palavras.

Shouto estava começando a sentir que estava quase lá. Mordeu o lábio inferior e acelerou o vai e vem, até que sentiu que havia chegado ao ápice. Momo não parecia ter chegado também, então ele lutou contra uma pequena fraqueza que começava a se apoderar dele e continuou com os movimentos, quando percebeu que a respiração dela estava ficando ainda mais descompassada e que suas unhas estavam ainda mais cravadas em suas costas. Acelerou um pouco mais, até que sentiu a vagina dela dar uma leve contraída e ouviu um gemido alto, enquanto Momo parecia ter leves espasmos.

Deitou-se ao lado dela e lhe sorriu amavelmente.

\- Momo... – começou acariciando seu rosto. – Não quero que pense que estou dizendo isso apenas pelo que acaba de acontecer, venho pensando em um momento perfeito e parece ser esse. Eu te amo!

\- Nunca pensaria algo assim de você – respondeu sorrindo de volta, dessa vez com o usual sorriso doce. – E saiba que estou respondendo porque também me sinto assim... Eu também te amo! Muito, Shouto!

Todoroki a puxou para si e Yaoyorozu dormiu com a cabeça no peito do namorado. Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou com a garota o observando e sorrindo.

\- Bom dia, Shouto!

\- Bom dia, meu _amor_ – ele respondeu retribuindo o sorriso e lhe dando um beijo. A garota ficou vermelha com o apelido dado, mas não poderia negar o quanto havia gostado. – Você está bem? Não te machuquei nem nada, né? Era minha primeira vez então eu não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, depois quando estava quase dormindo pensei que poderia ter feito algo de errado ou que você não tenha gostado...

\- Shouto! – ela o cortou rindo. – Relaxa, eu estou ótima! Não vou negar que no começo estava um pouco desconfortável, mas... Espera! – ela disse arregalando os olhos, parecendo ter demorado para absorver o que ele havia dito. – Você disse que foi sua primeira vez?

\- Ahn... Sim...

\- Quê? Mas... Achei que tinha experiência nessas coisas. Bom, primeiro porque convenhamos que não é fácil resistir a você – ela comentou e ele riu. – E segundo, bem... Você parecia saber muito bem o que fazer.

\- Eu nunca tive uma namorada antes e não tinha interesse nessas coisas até começar a namorar você. Se há alguém difícil de resistir é você, principalmente naquela sua roupa de herói – ele respondeu rindo. – Acho que foi tudo instinto... Assim como deve ter sido para você.

Ela o beijou carinhosamente. Uma parte dela estava feliz em ter sido a primeira do namorado, assim como ele foi o dela. Estava contente deles poderem aprender a ter um relacionamento juntos.

Momo deu uma leve arranhada em seu peitoral, desceu até seu pênis e começou a acariciá-lo devagar. Soltou _aquele_ sorriso da noite anterior e Shouto a puxou para cima dele. Ele já estava aprendendo que não deveria contestar quando ela sorrisse daquele jeito, mesmo que isso o fizesse perder todo seu controle, pois não se importava se fosse com a pessoa que mais amava.


End file.
